The Story of Us All
by Noisette-manga
Summary: Life is like a highway to Hell... Modern!AU (Used to be 'Beyond Blood' but I decided to change the title)
1. The Gym

_**A/N:**__ *deep sigh* yes I'm a total dick for publishing another fic when I already got another to finish first. But my only alibi is that THIS one, Beyond Blood, has been running in my mind for almost a year and if it wasn't for my friend – Stoj – who helped me to develop even more this idea, this idea would have never seen a glimpse of the AC fandom._

_So thanks Stoj for helping so much for this fanfic, you the best m'lady!_

_**Tiny things to know about the fic first;**_

_- Some interactions WILL bring confusion at the beginning, but fear not, fellow readers, everything will be put in places as the story goes._

_- This is a _Modern!AU

_And now: enjoy this (very short) chapter 1 _

**Beyond Blood**

_A woman's strength isn't just about how much she can handle before she breaks. It's also about how much she must handle after she's broken._

**Chapter 1**

**The Gym**

I gasped as I tried to get the air pass into my lungs and kept running into the crowd. I kept pushing and squeezing my way between the passer by, mumbling barely audible apologizes before keeping my mind into the main mission I had to do. Get away from him.

''Florence, wait!'' a deep voice called behind me. I turned my head to see who was calling me and I winced as I saw the main person I was desperately trying to avoid.

The man was fairly tall and well-muscled. His short blond hair was caught in the wind and his blue eyes were drawn with confusion behind his enormous glasses. To anyone, he would be your average young man studying in college, but not for me. He was... well, a very awkward person with a deep, deep obsession on me. And right now, I was trying to run for my life, hoping he would soon give up being after me. My line of thoughts was cut sharply as I ran into a person and fell down with the stranger.

''Son of a...'' mumbled the person I was on top of. I quickly got up and gasped as I saw the familiar face of the said 'stranger'.

''Desmond!'' I gasped, ''hide me!'' I ordered immediately as he sat up. He looked at me in confusion and then frowned.

''What?'' he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at him in despair as I heard once again the voice of the said person I was trying to avoid was getting closer to us. I grabbed Desmond's white hoodie and forced him to stand up.

_''Tabarnak_, Desmond! Just fucking hide me from that jackass, _calice_!'' I swore in irritation at him, my accent was getting thicker than before.

''Hide you from who?''

''From -''

''Florence!'' a hand grabbed my shoulder and I felt my heart skip a beat for a second before starting to hammer against chest. I turned around only to see him. I slapped away his hand and quickly hid myself behind Desmond who was, mind you, a wall compared to my petite frame.

''Ah, huh, hi, Lewis?'' I said nervously, my hand grabbed the tissue of Desmond's hoodie and got closer to my best friend. There was no way I was getting closer to the blond man. ''Uh... how... why, ah, were you following me?'' I asked through two deep breaths that were actually difficult for me to do.

''Well, I wanted to talk to you, ya know? But you just ran off,'' Lewis said with a strange smile on his face. I nodded silently and hid a bit more behind Desmond. At this point I chose to say nothing and waited. I was already feeling sick after running in a constant sprint, I was feeling the bile climbing up the inside of my throat the longer he was standing near me. It wasn't the first time that he did things like that to get my attention but he was getting to the point it wasn't just being friends and it was scaring me to no end. Desmond took a look at me and it was only now that he decided that maybe it was the good moment to finally stop this really awkward conversation.

''Uh, look bud, she's not feeling too well, so, you know, better give her some space,'' Desmond said with an inch of coldness clear in his tone. I bumped my forehead on the back of my friend and mumbled a 'thank you' as Lewis left after trying to mumble an apologize or something. I heard a whistle and I knew that it was coming from Desmond. ''What was _that_ all about?'' he asked after I let out a sigh in frustration. I knew he was smirking like an idiot at the moment. I stood straighter and glared at him.

He had a smirk on his face.

I punched Desmond's arm.

''OW! What was that for?!'' he rubbed the victimized area and stared at me in disapproval. I huffed in indignation and looked away.

''That was for laughing at me,'' I deadpanned. He chuckled a bit but quickly stopped when he saw me raising my fist in the air.

''Jesus, touchy-touchy aren't we today, huh?'' he teased. I said nothing, knowing that answering him would only prove that he was right. He let out a sigh before dropping his arm around my shoulders. ''C'mon Flo,'' he started, using my nickname only to thick me off even more. ''You don't even want to tell what's the deal to your best buddy?'' I rolled my eyes and wiggled my way out of his grip.

''I wouldn't go _that_ far, with you Desy,'' I said, with a smirk, knowing he hated it when I used that nickname. ''But to answer you, that was Lewis if you haven't figured that out yet and, uh, he's a stalker.'' I stated as I brushed the non-existent dust off my shoulders.

''Wait, what?'' he said in disbelief. ''He looked like you average dude who spends time playing Dungeon Dragon!'' I cringed at his remark, he was spot on the guy for that. ''He couldn't be a stalker, he looks way too lazy to do that!'' A laugh escaped my throat before I even knew it and startled the poor guy in front of me.

''He was capable of obtaining my address _before_ I even thought to give it to him!'' I said indignantly. ''Bitch is crazy!'' I added with a funny accent. ''And you know what?! He lives in Laval and he went to my place in bicycle! He pedaled twenty five _fucking_ kilometers to get to my apartment! _Twenty five_ kilometers between Montreal and Laval! Can you believe that?! I swear I was about to yell at him when he got to my safe haven!'' I stopped my rant as I only heard Desmond laughing even more at me. ''Shut up!'' I snapped.

''Ahahaha! I'm sorry but this is gold!'' He said between two laughs. I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

''It's not funny! He got into my bedroom!'' I shouted. At that last statement, he stopped laughing and stared at me worriedly.

''Did... did he...'' he started carefully as he dropped his hands on my shoulders.''Did he... tou-''

''Of course not he didn't you idiot!'' I wooshed his hands away from me. ''I have my hockey stick in my bedroom, I could've beaten him before he even touched my clothes you dumbass!'' I let out a sigh. ''But yeah... he got into my bedroom because my sister allowed him in my apartment, she tried to get him away from my room but in the end she gave up. I swear to god, he was standing right a few inches away from my sacred underwears and I was ready to bet my school manuals that he was about to grab one of those sacred underwears that was lying on the sacred ground of my sacred bedroom!'' I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out another sigh. That event happened a month ago but it was still fresh in my mind and it was still pissing me off whenever I thought about it. ''But hey!'' I cheered happily, clapping my hands together at the same time. ''I kicked him out of my apartment five minutes after that and he was stuck to pedal all the way back to Laval!'' I added in a lighter tone.

''You're evil,'' Desmond said, a smile glued on his lips. I shrugged it off and kept a smug expression on my face.

''Eh, I try.''

Desmond shook his head, still smiling, and bent down to pick up the orange sheets lying on the ground. I quickly realized that they were probably a pile of papers he was holding before I unceremoniously knocked him down by running into him. I dropped on my knees and started picking up the closest ones around me.

''Sorry, I didn't realized that you had stuff in your hands when I bumped into you,'' I said.

''It's cool, Flo,'' Desmond said with a shrug. I nodded but then frowned as I took a better look at the orange paper in my hand.

_**Garden of Eden Parkour Gym**_

_**Opening hours:**_

_8:00 to 5:00 during week_

_11:00 to 9:00 during weekends_

_**Address:**_

_7854 - Rue Pi IX_

_**For more information visit our website:**_

_ .com_

'''I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff,'' I said in surprise. He looked over my shoulder and shrugged before grabbing the pile I had in my hands.

''Eh, it's just a part time job, ya know,'' he said indifferently. I mused for a second but then I remembered an important detail.

''Don't you already have a part time job at the coffee shop near University McGill?'' I asked in confusion. He rolled his eyes and lightly hit my forehead with the stack of paper. I mumbled a few incoherent words in French before I started rubbing the area he attacked a few seconds sooner. ''And anyway, couldn't you give me your other job? You know I need one,'' I added.

''Like you said, it's a part time job,'' he insisted on the three last words. ''And no I'm not giving you my job because I need money too.''

''What, now you're a beggar selling pamphlets?'' I asked in a snicker.

''Oh shush you!'' he grinned. ''I opened the gym with a bunch of friends -'' he stopped as I gasped loudly.

''You have friends?!'' I questioned in disbelief. My hand met his forehead and I faked taking his temperature. ''By Gods! It's the end! The world has come to an end!'' I ran to a few passersby who had children with them and I gave them the best scared expression I could muster on my face and said; ''hide your children! The whole world is in danger!'' One of the women stared at me like I had grown up a second head before she led her kids as far as she could from me. I chuckled lightly, not feeling any guilt or shame in what I just did. I felt something hit the back of my head though, compared to last time, that one actually made me wince a bit. I turned around to see Desmond looking at me with what seemed to be a frown on his face.

''Could you not?!'' he asked in frustration.

''What's wrong loverboy? You can't actually be angry after me!'' I said, battling my eyelashes at him, a sly smile on my lips. He was about to snap a remark at me but he was stopped when my thumbs met his forehead and I forced the skin to go upward. ''And strop frowning, you'll get wrinkles before you even turn thirty!'' I said very seriously. Desmond, to my surprise, dropped the stack of paper he had in his arms and he did the exact same thing to me.

''Says the girl who's older than me!'' he said. I brought his eyebrows higher on his forehead and he grimaced. ''Would you stop it already?!''

''Not as long as you don't let me go!'' I replied. And we kept like this, trying to bring the eyebrows higher on each other's forehead for a good minute, ignoring the passerbies who were glaring at us like we had both lost our minds.

''You know Flo… you gotta go with the flow,'' Desmond said at one point. My eyes widen and if looks would murder he would probably have gotten stabbed multiple times by a newborn baby by now.

''You didn't…'' I said in a dangerously low voice. He smirked, though it kind of looked like a crazy one with his eyebrows up in his forehead.

''Yep, I did,'' he answer nonchalantly and pushed even more my skin upward.

''You little shit.''

Not so long afterward, Desmond let out a shout of frustration and slapped away my hands from his face. I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder. ''Weakling,'' I commented.

''Shut up,'' he said before picking up the stack of paper. ''How come am I still friend with you?''

''Because you'd totally fail at life without me, Desy,'' I deadpanned.

''Anyway,'' he said, re-adjusting the stack of paper in his arms. ''I gotta keep giving these out so... yeah, take one!'' Desmond handed one to me. I grabbed one cautiously and eyed him.

''Alright,'' I said.

''Yeah, if you wanna pass by and say hi, don't feel shy to come!'' he explained. I rolled my eyes at him and punched his arm once more.

''Like hell I'm shy! I'm the definition of fun and outgoing, Desy!'' I said in a huff. He chuckled lightly.

''Right, right, my bad. See you soon, Fall!'' he added before walking away. I waved at him and watched him disappear in the crowd before I stared at the orange pamphlet I received from Desmond.

''Garden of Eden Parkour gym, huh?'' I muttered to myself. ''Sounds interesting enough...''

_**A/N:**_

_Yay chapter one is done! Lemme throw confetties as I hide in the corner of shame. I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but hey, gotta do watcha gotte do right?_

_Small detail: Florence is a French Canadian so you should expect a lot of French references and LOTS of swears coming from the region of Quebec (yay for their _very_ vast vocabulary of swears!)_

_Anyway_

_Like and fave if you enjoyed it – yadda yadda you know the drill guys_

_If this fics seems to pick up, well fear not I shall try to upgrade this as often as I can._


	2. Lewis

**A/N:**_ I might should've let a note saying that the first chapters is gonna be some more derping around, lots of introduction of characters and put in places what they do in the AU and shit before the drama kicks in and the real action gets in motion…_

_Sorry guys… I'm taking this story real slow when it comes to the pace of the stoyline…_

_Anyway, enjoy this second chapter_

**Chapter 2**

**Lewis**

_Two weeks later..._

I let out a deep sigh as I closed the television with the remote. I had a huge movie marathon during the whole night and I actually watched all the animation movies I had in my apartment. I squinted my eyes at the clock on the furthest wall from me and dully noted that we were in the afternoon. Wow, was I so much into watching movies that I actually managed to stay up that late - er, soon? I snorted at myself. _'Seems like I've beaten my record… again,_' I thought with a lazy smile on my lips.

Today was a 'do-nothing' day and it was going great so far.

I got up from my couch and stretched my arms up above my head, waiting to hear my bones pop loudly before deeming it satisfying enough for me. I felt Eris rub herself against my shin, meowed and looked at me with her blue eyes. I smirked at her and leaned, resting my hands on my hips.

''What d'you want, Eris?'' I asked her. She meowed once more at me and rubbed her gray fur against my legs. ''Yeah, yeah, I hear you; you freeloader,'' I rolled my eyes and walked towards the tiny kitchen of my apartment. My flat was a cramped tiny place and it was awkward when there were more than three persons in here, but it was still my home. It was even more awkward since I was stuck between the apartments of a widowed woman with four kids I had the honor to babysit many times, to my greatest horror. And on the other side I had a man who was without doubt into drug dealing. In addition to my luck, my two neighbors didn't really see eye to eye. So I was, most of the time, stuck in my apartment, waiting for the two to stop arguing about trivial things in the stairs that was leading right outside of the apartment. Of course the logic would have been to just shrug off their arguments and leave the building but I happened to do it once and they both tried to have me in their party. Trying to prove a point to the other. It was then that I realised that it was best to just stay silent in my tiny living room and wait for them to be over with their yelling.

My ankles kept cracking and popping for the first few steps I took but stopped eventually. I grabbed the cat's food bag and filled up Eris' bowl before I gave it back to her. She meowed gratefully at me before she started to enjoy her meal. I was about to made myself a bowl of cereal but I was rudely interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

I groaned.

Who would waste their time into seeing me during the weekend when I said to almost everyone to exactly leave me the hell alone? I wasn't usually antisocial but my session of exams in college was over, I barely had any time for myself and I exactly wanted some quality time… alone. 'This better be quick,' I thought bitterly as I walked toward the door leading outside.

''What?'' I snapped as I open said door though my bitterness was quickly replaced by fright as I noticed the same dreadful blue eyes hidden behind glasses of a certain man that gave me nightmares sometimes.

''Hi, Florence!'' he greeted happily, smiling honestly. ''How are you?''

''Lewis!'' I gasped. ''I, huh... I... h-hi!'' I stuttered. ''Ho-how I am? I'm... I'm okay! I, huh, how, how about you? Y - you know, it's kind of funny 'cause I was thinking about, huh, going out and take a walk and... uh... I - I was actually wondering if I might, huh... bump into you, you... you know?'' I rambled nervously. I could already feel my sweaty hands shaking big time. I could almost sense my brain turning into a hand and slap my head from the inside as I waited for him to answer my stupid jabber.

''Really?'' he asked, a genuine smile climb once more on his face. ''That's cool! You know, I was passing by and I was wondering if... huh... you'd like to hang out with me today, you know?'' he asked. I took a step away from him and crossed my arms over my chest and mulled over his proposal. If I said no, he would insist even if I closed the door on his face. If I ran away, he would run after me... but if I said yes, I was stuck to listen to him nonstop...

I sighed heavily before allowing him to enter my apartment.

''Fine,'' I said through my teeth, forcing a tight smile on my face. ''Come in! I've just got to put on something else instead of a pajama, you know?''

Did he just blushed as he stared at my whole body? I think he just did. Oh, he was _so_ getting a piece of my mind later on.

I told him to wait in the living room without touching anything before I left putting on random clothes, grumbling all the way to my bedroom.

So much for my 'do-nothing' day…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

''So yeah, the whole game lasted three hours and so -'' Lewis kept going on about the latest Dungeon Dragon game he had his with friends - which I absolutely didn't care at all for one second. So I just kept nodding, laughing when he essentially said that it was funny or made approving sounds. I looked around me and took note that we were actually walking into the park next to my apartment. It was not a big place but it was large enough for the kids to play together without stressing too much the parents. I knew it mostly because I often babysat the kids from my neighbor – the joy of being a poor student in need of money – and brought them here frequently.

I frowned, how long have we been here? I looked at my watch and I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my skull.

I've been stuck with Lewis for thirty minutes and I was already done listening to him ramble about stuff I didn't care at all!

I was brought back from my line of thought when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned my attention back on Lewis and I couldn't help but notice the blush climbing on his cheeks. I forced myself to not roll my eyes. ''What?'' I asked.

''I...huh... I've been wanting to tell you something since a while now...'' he started hesitantly. _'What could you have to tell me that you hadn't since you crossed the boundaries of private life without my consent, jackass?'_ I thought bitterly. I forced a smile and wooshed away his hand from my shoulder in a 'friendly' way.

''Sure what is it?'' I asked. He gulped loudly enough for me to hear him.

''I...huh...'' he took a deep breath. ''I wanted to tell you that for a while now I've... I've... I think I'm in love with you!'' he finished by bursting out.

I blinked.

Twice.

What the hell did I just heard?

I backed away slightly and looked away. ''I...huh... wow... alright...?'' Shit, what the fuck was I supposed to say to that?! ''Huh...'' I turned my head back to him and I literally felt my heart stop beating for a full second.

His face was constantly getting closer to my face and his lips were formed in a round 'o', clearly demanding for a kiss.

That's when I started to panic.

I started running like I never did before in my very short life of twenty-three years and it was, without any doubt, the fastest I've ever been. My heart was hammering like no tomorrow against my chest and my breath was escaping my throat in a painful way, making me gasp whenever I thought it was actually okay to allow air into my lungs. I pushed the people around me, making them fall over and earned a few swears coming from them but I didn't care at all. The only thing that mattered right now was to get the hell away from him.

''Florence!'' Lewis' voice called behind me. I gasped and felt even more the panic rise inside my throat. What the hell could I do?! That's when I saw a large building on the other side of the street. I knew it was risky - especially with the busy streets of Montreal downtown - but it didn't matter. I left the walkway, jumped over a car and entered the building.

I slammed the door shut behind me and took a heavy breath, felling myself slightly relax. Until I heard his voice from the other side of the street yelling my name, I glanced outside and saw him actually coming closer to the doors. I shook my head, no... He couldn't be that persistent. I turned towards the inside of the building and I saw a large wall that was - to my surprise - climbable. I pushed my legs against the ground and ran straight towards the said wall, ignoring on the way a yell coming from a man sitting behind the desk at the entrance.

''Floren-''

''OUT OF MY WAY!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs, startling the crowd that was staring at a man who was climbing the wall.

And I climbed the wall so fast that I barely realized when I was sitting on the edge of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So, for today I'll show you the basis of climbing walls,'' Altair started to explain to the students he had in front of him. He put on his finger-less leather gloves and started to climb the said wall that was behind him. Of course, he was taking a few leaps and closing distances in a way that took a lot of practice before being able to manage that, but he only kept going on like this because he could still hear the whispers between the students, completely stunned by his skills of a master in parkour. He grabbed a tiny surface he could hold on to and he turned his whole body toward the tiny crowd under him. He felt a smirk climb his face as he saw the awestruck expression on their faces. ''Now, don't try this all by yourself guys, it takes time to learn these moves and it can be very dangerous to do it without supervision of a pro -''

''OUT OF MY WAY!'' was his only warning before he saw a flash of brown and green fly past the students and passed right next to him, climbing ridiculously fast the same wall he was hung to. He twisted his head to see what the actual fuck actually passed next to him only to notice that a girl was sitting on the edge of the wall.

''What the hell d'you think you're doing?!'' snapped Altair, glaring in accusation as the said stranger. ''Get down!'' The girl ran a shaky hand through her hair and she stared at something a bit further into the gym with what seemed to be fear in her brown eyes.

''Florence!'' shrilled a voice under him. Altair felt a groan escape his throat before he even could stop it. He just wanted to look cool in front of the students, not to deal with fools! He climbed down the walls and turned to the origin of the shrilling and annoying voice. It was a very weak looking boy with short messy blond hair, blue droopy eyes hidden behind a gigantic pair of glasses and he was almost floating in his clothes. He also seemed very out of breath and out of place in a place such as the gym. ''Florence! Look... I - I'm sorry! I'm messed up big time... I...''

''What the hell is going on?'' Altair asked through his teeth to the frail boy. The blond kid tried to stutter a response but nothing came out of his mouth but sounds and it only aggravated Altair even more. ''HEY!'' he turned to the strange girl who was staring at them from a safe distance even though she looked incredibly pissed at the moment. ''You there! Get down right now!'' he said in his most intimidating voice that actually promised bloodshed.

Surprisingly, he was answered with her laugh.

''Calice, non! I'm not going down until that jackass left the building!'' was her reply. She leaned on the wall, making herself comfortable on her spot. Altair pinched the bridge of his nose, he really felt like hitting her. What the hell was her deal anyway?! He returned his attention back on the wall only to see the said boy that looked out of place was trying to climb the wall.

''What the hell d'you think you're doing?'' he asked harshly as he yanked the boy down from the said wall.

''I'm gonna bring her down!'' he said with determination. Now Altair really tried to not slap the kid, he really did... but he still slapped the back of the kid's head for being an idiot either way.

''Fools,'' he muttered before he turned to one of his co-worker walking near them. ''Hey, Desmond! I need your help!'' he barked.

Desmond turned to see a very angry Altair holding a lanky kid by the collar of his shirt and he knew that it was maybe a good idea to maybe not leave the Syrian man deal with whatever that was happening alone.

''Yeah sure man, what's going on?'' Desmond asked as he took steady steps towards his pissed friend. Altair didn't say a single word, neither did the kid who was still stuck in the iron grip of his. Desmond had to admit it, he pitied the kid, he looked downright scared out of his wits and he couldn't blame him. Altair did seem like the kind of person who would unleash thousands of rabid dogs after someone he was angry after… just for the heck of it. After a few seconds of Altair trying to calm down his nerves, he just pointed above his head.

Desmond looked up and was honestly feeling confused when saw his friend, Flo, sitting on the edge of the wall, looking majorly angry after them.

''Flo?!'' he asked in disbelief. ''The hell are you doing up here?'' he inquired.

''You know her?!'' Altair asked in surprise, finally letting go the poor kid who let out a breath of relief he was holding.

''Of course I know her! She my friend! You know, the one I talked to you about! I said that she might come visit us here one day... though I didn't think it would be that way, to be honest.'' Desmond said. Altair rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Unbelievable,'' he muttered before he returned his amber eyes back on the girl.

''As flattered as I am that you talk about me, Desy... I'm kind of stuck in a sticky situation... care to help me?'' the girl called Flo said casually, her elbows resting nicely on her legs. Desmond slightly twitched at the mention of his stupid nickname but he kept a frown on his face.

''I'd gladly help you if you could... you know, come down and explain it to my face. I kinda feel awkward with you looking down on me like that you know?'' Desmond said with a roll of his eyes. The girl only tsk-ed at him and pursed her lips at him.

''Des I'm not going down until he's out of the building,'' she pointed to the blond boy next to them. He actually seemed hurt by her request.

''Florence, I -''

''Saint-ciboire, Lewis!'' she snapped. ''I don't wanna deal with you anymore! Get the fuck out of my life!''

''What's going on?''' asked a deep voice near the men. They turned to see a man with long black hair tied with a red ribbon and a thick accent in his voice when he talked walk closer to them. ''I can't teach to my students with this entire ruckus going on here,'' he explained with a sly smirk on his face as he dully took note of the bitter expression on Altair's face. ''Mi dio, what have gotten you so angry, Altair?''

''Ezio, for once in your life, just shut up,'' Altair said through his teeth.

''Look,'' Desmond sighed as he turned his attention back on Flo, who was still looking at the whole interaction with amusement even though she still looked as pissed as she could be after the kid. ''Could you just... come down, and explain what going on?''

And that was when he hit the last string of patience of his best friend for the first time in months.

''Tabarnak, Desmond! Tu comprends tu juste don' pas, calice?!'' she yelled angrily in French. Now see... when an American is angry, he would come at you, gave a few swears and was slightly scary. A French person from France was not really impressive when swearing. But when you saw a French-Canadian from Quebec coming at you, pissed and yelling at you with the very vast vocabulary of swears that they had there, you just knew you were in deep trouble. ''Faut que j'te dis combien d'osty de fois que j'vais pas descendre du cristie de mur si s'te calice de déranger du saint-tabarnak est encore dans s't'osty de building the merde!'' Flo kept yelling and swearing in French, not caring at all if there were a few kids in the said building.

Both Ezio and Desmond flinched at what she actually said in French while Altair didn't understand a single word from her.

''You heard the lady,'' the Italian man said to the lanky kid. He looked barely impressed by the blond boy by now.

''W – what?!'' the blond boy said indignantly. Desmond rolled his eyes and pushed the kids towards the door.

''Just do it or she'll go rampant and start killing puppies again,'' he said annoyingly.

''Am not!'' Florence replied from her safe spot. Eventually, the boy named Lewis was finally escorted outside of the building and Florence was down of the wall. Ezio was staring at the new comer with a pensive look on his face, analyzing the girl in silence. Altair looked downright pissed at the girl. Florence, meanwhile, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking at Desmond – who was pinching the bridge of his nose – with a blank look in her eyes.

''What the actual fuck, Flo?''

''I panicked okay?!'' Florence snapped as she threw her arms in the air. ''Lewis crossed the boundaries of my private life once again and I just… panicked okay?'' She let out a sigh and ran her hands in her face. ''Ah man, this is so awkward,'' she muttered to herself. ''And I swear I didn't know it was here you worked!'' she added confidently as she pointed an accusing finger at Desmond. ''I saw the opportunity to hide in a building and I took it!''

Desmond still didn't look impressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I punched his arm with more strength than necessary and was satisfied when he flinched at the pain.

''What was that for?!''

''For not believing me, asshat,'' I deadpanned. My best friend scoffed at my comment and gestured me to follow him out of the building. When we were outside, we stood still in a perfect silence for a few seconds. I hated the silence and if nothing would happen I would probably snap more. ''Look,'' I started as I ran a hand over my face. ''I'm, ah… I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused in the gym. I shouldn't have snap like that, y'know?'' I scratched the back of my neck and stuffed my free hand in the pocket of my hoodie.

''Whatever,'' Desmond said with a shrug. ''The important is that you didn't kill that kiddo. Should have seen your face when you snapped, you looked like you were ready to do a satanic sacrifice with his body.'' I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

''Yeah, yeah! And after that you say I'm the one dramatizing over nothing,'' I chuckled. ''Anyway, I'll go back home, I'm done dealing with humanity for one day. See you soon, I guess?''

''Yep, see you soon.''

''By the way, if you find a free spot for me to work at the coffee shop, try to put my name on the list alright?'' I said hopefully before leaving him.

Today was definitely a 'do-nothing' day...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 days later…_

''Are you fucking real?!'' I shouted indignantly at my television. ''How the fuck am I supposed to protect the fucking cow and the girl if what I do doesn't work?!'' My grip on the controller was like iron and I was grimacing at the screen. The game was a pure torture to play and the mission was impossible. The green wearing character I was playing in the game was running everywhere, shooting arrows at every damn ghost that was hanging around the barn, but each time I always ended up failing the mission. I let out a shout of pure frustration as the same blasted cinematic where the aliens were taking the god damned cow and Romani started once more. The buzzing sound of the space ship was a cruel reminder of how much struggle I had put on the attempts of nailing the quest.

''That's IT!'' I said indignantly as I threw the control of my NES 64 on the couch. ''I'm done with you Link! Done with your shits! I'm not rescuing that fucking ranch from invading aliens! Go screw yourself!'' I added almost in a grunt.

And then my cellphone rang. I snatched it from the coffee table and winced as I saw the number of the person calling me.

It was Desmond

Well, the good side of it was that at least he still talked to me even though I snapped at him like a mad woman and made a huge scene in his gym… I sighed and opened up the phone.

''Bien le bonjour,'' I said casually as I sat on the couch.

''Yo, Flo! How're you?''

''Eh, I'm good, how 'bout you? Not too pissed at me for last time?''

''I'm fine and yeah, no big deal, no blood was shed at least,'' he said with a chuckle. I laughed.

''At least! Wouldn't have been pretty to see that on the first page of La Presse!'' He laughed a bit and I could almost see him roll his eyes

''Yeah, yeah… anyway didn't you say you in needed a job or something...?'' Desmond asked in hesitation.

''Yeaaaah…?''

''Well I… yeah, I kinda found you a job… y'know?''

''What, you gave me your position at the coffee shop?''

''Huh… it's at the gym.''

_A/N:_

_Yaaaaay another chapter is done!_

_Youpidoo_

_If you guys wanna have a traduction of what Florence says in this chapter, lemme know I'll put it in this chapter at the end._

_Yadda yadda yadda you know the drill, like 'n review if yeh enjoyed so far_

_Next chapter in a bit I guess_


	3. Jar of Profanities

_Here is the 3__rd__ chapter and let me tell you how a pain in the butt it was to write this one(and I'm still not satisfied)! (Which will lead me to a quick shout out to Savage Kill and my best friend Stoj who supported and helped me for the making of this chapter. Thank you guys, you're the bests!)_

_I didn't introduce ALL the main characters YET but we'll see them next chapter_

_Anyhow; enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

**Jar of Profanities**

''It's going to be fine, Flo…'' I mumbled to myself as I stared at the building in front of me. The large sign of Garden of Eden was staring right at my face in a mocking way. I swallowed the thick saliva I had stuck in my throat and counted in my head in a poor attempt to calm myself. It wasn't my first time that I would get a new job. Heck! I couldn't count them on my fingers the number of works I had so far in my life! But it still didn't stop me from getting this tiny fear of maybe not liking the job or not getting welcomed nicely by the employees. I sighed and rubbed my hands on my face. ''It's now or never…'' I said as I pushed the doors that would eventually lead to my own doom.

With now the time to finally have a good look at the entrance of the gym, I had to admit that it was quite a pretty place. The walls had beautiful paintings that would be totally worth to be exposed in a museum. Though it did raise a question in my mind. Why would they put really nice paintings on the walls instead of the familiar billboards with all the publicities about being in fitness and such?

''It's gonna be fine, Altair. Trust me,'' said the familiar exasperated voice of Desmond. I let out a tiny breath I didn't even know I was holding. At least my best friend had the generosity to be there for when I was going to be introduced to my future coworkers. I took a few tentative steps towards the origin of the sound and saw Desmond talking to another man.

And the other man was… well, he was a sight for sore eyes if I dared myself to say it. Heck, he was well build up and pretty frickin' tall – I could easily tell he was as tall as Desmond, who was six feet tall, mind you. By his posture I could definitely guess he was the kind of guy with one hell of an ego since he was standing pretty much straight and he had his chest slightly puffed like a bird would do. I frowned a bit as I noticed that his left hand was missing the ring finger. That would be a really good question to ask but of course… maybe it was something to not talk about. In the end, he had handsome features, well-tanned skin and a perfect pair of piercing amber eyes.

I could dig that.

''Did you really need to hire a psycho for a receptionist? For all I know, she could start yelling at the clients in French.'' The stranger said to my best friend.

Never mind what I said.

Desmond took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was clearly tired of dealing with whoever this asshat was.

''Just… give her time okay? She'll grow on you,'' Desmond said with a pat on the man's shoulder. ''I'll go wait for her outside,'' he added before he spun on his heel, ready to walk out of the gym. Though he immediately stopped himself when he saw me staring at both of them with a deadly glare. ''Flo!'' my best friend said in surprise, a tight smile on his face. ''I, huh…''

''I feel so much appreciation emanating from this place it's overwhelming…'' I gritted through my teeth, my voice oozing with sarcasm. ''Makes me hesitate if I should give a chance of not to be kind with this shovel-faced angry bird.'' I spat as I took a few steps closer to the origin of my foul mood. My grip on my bag was like iron and I was ready to smash my fist against the thick head of his.

Though I was starting to have second thoughts since I was only 4,9 feet tall when he was a 6 feet tall giant.

''Did you say something, midget?'' Shovel-face asked with a sneer, insisting very well on the last word. I felt my hand twitch.

'_That dude…'_ I thought angrily. My shoulders were slightly shaking by the surplus of emotion I had.

''Yo! Mais c'est quoi ton esty de problème?!'' I snapped in French. ''Je viens de débarquer ici y'a quoi? Cinq cristie de minutes pis tu décides de me traiter de criss de folle pis de naine!''

''See my point?'' Shovel-Face said to Desmond. ''One exchange with her and she's already yelling at me in French.'' He added with a tiny smile that held pride in it. My eyes widen at the conclusion I came upon to.

That idiot was testing me.

''That was not a good – ''' Desmond didn't get the time to finish his sentence that the loud slapping sound of my hand connecting with the exposed cheek of Shovel-Face echoed through the hallway. '' – idea…'' My best friend instantly cringed when he saw the head of that moron follow the movement of my hit. ''Ooooh that was the left one…'' he added in a whisper. I huffed indignantly, feeling less angry than a few seconds ago and walked towards the exit of the gym, not in the mood for interacting with any human being at the moment.

I could faintly hear the sound of voices talking loudly to each other –which wouldn't surprise me if they had lots of swears included – but at the moment, the main thing I could hear was the blood pumping between my ears. It was making me see red right now.

I heard a faintly familiar voice call my name but I kept walking towards my apartment. I knew it was a bad idea to accept that job! I just _knew_ it, but of course I had to give the benefit of the doubt since it was Desmond who offered the job. And I obviously fucked up big time because I couldn't keep an eye on my temper.

''Florence!'' the same voice called again, though that time a hand grabbed me by my shoulder and made me spin on my heel, facing my interlocutor. I quickly pushed away the hand – heck my skin felt like burning under the touch of anything – and I backed away slightly.

''Don't touch me!'' I snapped, glaring daggers at Desmond. I took a deep breath and avoid his gaze for a few seconds. ''Just… don't,'' I said with a softer voice. My best friend stood in silence before me, his eyes were flashing in worry at me. A tiny sigh left me as I ran my hands on my face. ''Look… I understand if you don't want me to –''

''The hell you talking about?'' He interrupted sharply. I stared at him in surprise; I was totally expecting the opposite. ''You needed a job, I got you one. Would you _please_ care to come and do it, now?'' Desmond deadpanned as he crossed his arms on his chest. We stood in silence for a few seconds staring at each other until I scoffed.

''Ish, touchy-touchy on the matter of job aren't we, huh?'' I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and gestured at me to follow him on the way back to the gym. ''But seriously though,'' I started with a frown. ''He really did ask for it…'' Desmond laughed heartily at my comment.

''Yeah he did, but he's not all the time this bitchy,'' he replied and chuckled as he saw the grimace on my face. ''Aw c'mon Flo! He'll grow on you!'' My best friend justified as he snaked his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered at the simple thought to getting friendly with him.

''I don't believe you!'' I cried out indignantly and I wiggled my way out of his grip. ''And I swear to every Gods on this planet that if he makes another comment on my height, there's gonna be bloodshed.'' I justified strongly as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

''Riiiiiiiight,'' I punched his arm nonchalantly before returning my used hand in its rightful place in my pocket.

''Ow! What was that for, man?!'' He asked as he rubbed the hurt area. I shrugged him off as a lazy smile grew on my lips.

''Eh, felt like it,'' I answered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

''So that's the new co-worker you talked about, Des?'' the man in front of me said as he kept his eyes focused on me. I swallowed the saliva I had stuck in my throat and turned my attention towards the floor.

Willingly or not, that guy was scary as hell with his look. His dark charcoal eyes held a look that was intimidating but also had this tiny light of pure annoyance. I honestly couldn't tell if that frustration was either directed towards me or life in general. It made my opinion clear on him, I better kept an eye on my temper or I probably wouldn't see the next day if I pissed him off.

''Yep,'' Desmond deadpanned easily. My best friend dropped a reassuring hand on my shoulder. ''Flo, that's Malik. He'll be your mentor for the first few weeks.'' My friend patted lightly my back, trying to kill the growing nervousness in my throat.

''Nice to meet you,'' I said politely as I shook hands with him. I was making myself sure to not have eye contact with him because oh boy I felt that I could be murdered by his gaze. I heard a small scoff. My eye rose up to look at the man in front of me and I was surprised to see him holding a smirk on his lips.

''C'mon loosen up, novice! It's not like I'm going to eat you alive,'' Malik said. He had a very strong Eastern accent present in his voice when he spoke.

''I… Yeah, I guess you're right,'' I said with a tight smile. Well, at least not all of my co-workers were going to be dicks like a certain '_Altair'_ – or whatever the name of Shovel Face was. Though I had to admit I still allowed myself to have a bit of a doubt since not everyone on Earth was usually kind.

''Well!'' Desmond said nonchalantly as he gave a strong pat on my back, successfully knocking out the air of my lungs. ''Since the presentation are done,'' my best friend started with an annoying victory smile on his face. ''I am going to leave you with Malik while I return to my shift.'' Desmond justified and nearly sprinted his way out of the hallway.

That little shit.

I tried to say something as I felt rather awkward standing beside my new co-worker and mentor, but nothing was to be said, truth was told. Malik rolled his eyes and gestured to me to follow him – which I did dutifully. I knew it was silly to be nervous when I was naturally a rather outgoing person – at least, that's what I thought of myself – but the anxiousness of not giving a good first impression was something that had always nagged the back of my mind from the moment I knew about my tendency to be eccentric.

Malik vaguely explained what my job consisted of since I actually had two posts to be at. The first part was of course the classical secretary stuffs behind the reception desk with all the paper works and dealing with the registration of the clients in the programs chosen. ''You already worked in administration?'' Malik asked when he noticed the tiny frown on my face. I nodded slowly. I did once work in administration and such but it was a few months ago so it was slightly fuzzy in my mind and I knew I'd have to take a leap in it to get back the hang of it. My mentor was kind enough to tell me it wasn't that complicated and I could always ask for his help whenever I had trouble with something. The second part – to my surprise – was at a small canteen section of the gym. All I had to do there was to prepare some healthy drinks and snacks for the clients. Then after closure I'd have to clean the tables. It seemed simple enough, though I had to admit I wasn't the best in making food so I was hesitant. ''Don't worry about that, Leo will explain you all about the preparation of the beverages,'' He said with a shrug. Then a frown grew on his face, making him look more frustrated about life than ever before, as he detected that something was wrong. ''Speaking of the devil, where is he?'' Malik wondered to himself as he twisted his neck in an attempt to see all around him. He obviously didn't find that person named 'Leo'. He let out a sigh of frustration and told me to stay right where I was. Not long after, Malik left to another room that was right behind the reception desk.

Not so long after that, I heard a shout of frustration coming for the said room. ''What d'you think you're doing, you novice?!'' yelled a rather angry sounding Malik. I didn't know what that poor soul was doing in that room but it seemed to be enough to piss of Malik. I cringed and pitied whoever was being yelled at. Poor guy… or girl, either way, that person was going to get a piece of his mind, alright.

''But I was done with my work!'' replied another man in the room had a rather strong accent when he spoke. Though, it definitely sounded like my neighbor who was into drug dealing when it came for the similarity in accents. ''I thought I could use a little break… I'm sorry, Malik!'' Said person sighed and mumbled something to the other that was obviously not loud enough for me to hear. Not so long afterward, Malik stepped out of the room with someone else and I could easily use one word to describe him.

Hipster

Long hair, a benny hat and old clothes that made him look fancy. That was all I could see on the first degree when I saw him. On the second degree, I wasn't expecting a ball of joy.

''So you're the new employee?'' He said joyfully as he grabbed my hands. I tried to say something but he quickly beat me to it with a gasp. He slightly slapped his forehead as a tiny realisation came upon him. ''Oh, where are my manners? My name's Leonardo, nice to meet you!'' He said and gave a peck on both sides of my cheeks. To say in the least, I was pleasantly surprised by how polite and nice he was being. ''It's so nice to see a new friendly face around here! I hope you'll like working here with use, dear!'' Okay, that Leonardo was like that first ray of sunshine that would come out after a real bad storm. Heck it was almost overwhelming how nice he was being to me right now. ''What's your name?'' he asked finally. It took me a few second to realise that he was actually letting me do the talk.

''Uh, I'm Florence,'' I said with a smile.

This job couldn't be that bad.

XXXXXXX

Tuned out to be, it wasn't that hard what I had to do in either of my posts. Leonardo was very easy to understand when he showed me how to prepare the healthy drinks. And Malik was clear in his explanation on how the programs on the computer worked for when I would work on the administration stuffs.

Not so long after their clarifications, they both left me at the canteen. Malik would pass every so often just to assure himself I didn't destroy anything around me so far but at one point it got boring when no one came to get a smoothie or a snack. I let out a sigh as I rested my head in my hands, counting the minutes in my mind.

''Yo!'' Desmond said as he popped up in front of me. I blinked at him and nodded at him. ''Still alive as I can see.'' He said with satisfaction as he propped his elbow on the counter. I rolled my eyes at him.

''Still didn't destroy anything and I still didn't conquer the Universe,'' I said with a dramatic sigh. Desmond whistled.

''Well that escalated quickly,'' he commented.

''Could escalated even quicker,'' I replied sharply as I stared right into my best friend's eyes. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Outside jokes and all, waddya think of the place?''

''I'm honestly surprised that my co-worker are not all dickheads like Shovel Face,'' I commented with a deep breath. Desmond slapped my arm in frustration.

''Shut up, if Altair hear you calling him Shovel Face again he'll rip you apart,'' my friend justified.

''Ooooh I am so scared right now! You gotta stop or I'll get shivers,'' I said sarcastically as I shook my hands in front of my face. Though I quickly stop everything I was doing when – speaking of the devil – Shovel Face walked right in my sightline and I could see _very well_ the red cheek he had. I bit my lower lips and looked away. Maybe my swing was a little bit stronger than what I had expected…

''Flo?'' Desmond asked worriedly when he noticed my quick change of behavior. ''You okay?''

''Shut up, he's fucking behind you,'' I sucked between my teeth. Right at the same time, Malik came back to see if, once more if there was any trouble going on and this time, there actually was one. I dared myself to take a look and I almost cried in surprise by the way Shovel Face was looking at me.

If look could slaughter you, bring you back to life and murder you once more and then make you rot in hell, then I'd be a _goner_ right now. His amber eyes were, if not for a lack of better words, staring right at the inside of my soul and I could almost feel myself being tore from the interior.

I shifted my eyes back to the counter, not feeling too proud about the hit I did on him now. He did deserve it, but I didn't expect for him to react that way to it. Malik, of course, didn't know about the episode that happened between Shovel Face and me not so long before I met him.

''Altair?'' Malik asked in surprise. ''What happened to your face?'' he questioned as he gestured to the extremely red cheek of Shovel Face. To my surprise, he just grunted and stomped his way back inside the gym. I let out a shuddering breath as I felt less vulnerable now. My mentor looked quizzically at Desmond and I. ''Who the hell bitch slapped the life out of Altair's face?!'' Malik asked in shock. I cringed lightly as I shyly raised my hand up in the air.

''It'd be me who… bitch slapped Shovel Face…''I said slowly, desperately hoping it wouldn't piss him off that I acted violent with one of the other employee. To my greatest of my surprise, he slipped his only arm around my shoulders and stared at my best friend with his eyes wide open.

''Desmond, can we keep her here?'' Malik asked. ''She's very precious to this world,'' he justified. I blinked a few times. That was completely the opposite of what I was expecting as a reaction for literally hurting one of the employees just like that.

After work, I voiced out my surprise to Desmond about the way Malik reacted to the fact that I hit Shovel Face and he simply laughed it off. My best friend told me that it was complicated friendship these two were sharing. Apparently Altair and Malik were friends since childhood but it didn't stop the competition to rise between them and it never died. Not that I really cared about details on the life of Shovel Face, to be honest. But I was surprised by the fact that Malik would rather enjoy seeing Altair eating the dust than seeing him being his arrogant self.

Oh well, I didn't really mind that last detail.

XXXXXX

A month later…

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I saw a familiar face coming closer to the canteen section of the gym. Since I've gotten this job, words passed through the gym that the new employee was a girl. Of course, my new presence in the gym would probably attract a bit the attention of those who were curious, especially when the clients were regulars. And I didn't make a huge deal about the attention, heck, it just helped me to adapt quickly to the job, but the problem was that there was one or two of the regulars that tried once or twice to get my phone number and that was the part that annoyed me.

Just a bit.

It was _just_ a bit exasperating because I wasn't looking for a relationship or anything at the moment. I was alright with being a single lady. And anyway, I was probably returning to that stage of childhood when every little girls would cringe and cry out; '_'eeeew, boys are icky!_'' whenever their mom would tell they had a crush.

''Hey Flo,'' said the guy in front of me as he propped his elbows on my counter. I smiled at him and tried to be as professional as always.

''Hi, Mark,'' I said kindly. ''Is it going to be the usual?'' I asked. He nodded and literally just stared at me as I prepared the damned drink he wanted. Now, Mark wasn't a bad guy, in fact, he was amongst the nicest guys – after Leonardo because he was the Master in that – I knew. But there was the factor annoying and persistent that came into the portrait and it crumbled down my opinion on him. ''So,'' I started as I tried to kill the silence. ''How's your training going? Edward's not being too rough on you again?'' I asked with a soft chuckle. Mark let out a tiny groan come out of his throat and he dropped his forehead on the counter.

''Ugh, he's as intense as ever with the workouts he gives us,'' Mark said in a sigh.

''Uh-huh,'' I said as I verified that I had the good quantity of juice needed to make the smoothie. I couldn't deny that Edward was extreme when he gave the workout schedule of the day to the trainees. At least it was from what I heard. See, the one thing about my job at the canteen was that everyone talked to me about what was going on outside and inside the building. Hell, at this rate I wouldn't need to read the news or watch TV ever again and I'd still know what was going on around the world. But back on the matter, Edward was… well, he was pirate at heart. He had scars on his face – though it didn't stop him from having rather handsome features either way – big tattoos on his chest and of course he had the big muscles. One hell of a womanizer from what I could tell, but still and awesome coach when it came to be in shape apparently.

''There you go,'' I said as I handed him his smoothie. Mark thanked me as he paid the drink. A few seconds passed and I noticed that my best friend just walked inside the canteen. A single glance at him was all I needed to see that he was exasperated about something. I cocked my eyebrows at him, expecting Desmond to maybe say something, but he didn't. ''Well someone is in a good mood, today!'' My best friend gave me the angry glare. I threw my hands in the air, trying to look innocent. ''Jesus, I was just teasing, no need to take it personal, Desy.''

''Whatever,'' Desmond mumbled exasperatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ''By the way, Mark, Ed was looking for you.'' he added. Said person quickly left the canteen almost in a panic.

''What's nagging you, dude?'' I asked as I started cleaning the counter.

''We decided to open a new branch of workout in the gym…'' my best friend started. I hummed and let him continue. ''It's yoga lessons.''

''Yoga? Well that's nice, I might take lessons if I can squeeze it in my schedule.'' I said. Now that I thought about it, it'd be very nice to do this work out. I was already healthy and doing sport – dancing in my case – but doing more than one could be fun. ''Who – ''

''Ezio gives the yoga lessons,'' Desmond said seriously.

My mouth formed a perfect 'o' and I knew that it would be – in fact – a very bad idea to have him as a yoga teacher. I met him a week ago and it was a mess how it happened. I was working at the reception desk with Leonardo when Ezio popped out of nowhere and started talking to my co-worked. It was alright at the beginning, though at one point he just started to talk to me and I honestly never saw a guy try to flirt with me the way he did. To use that many pickup lines in such a short time was quite the thing. The only reason why he stopped his attempt to flirt was probably because of my best friend. Desmond was passing by and he spotted the poor guy talking to me. ''Are you seriously trying to flirt with that thing?'' Desmond had asked in a grimace. Of course, I rolled my eyes and told him to go suck an egg.

''And the majority of people in this lesson are girls, am I right?'' my best friend nodded. ''Ugh, I don't even want to imagine how these lessons are.''

''Nope, you don't wanna imagine it.'' Desmond sighed. ''Besides that, I didn't know you brought a jar of tips.'' He said as he pointed to the said pot on the counter. There was a picture of Jar Jar, a Star Wars character, glues to the glass jar and right above the picture I glued another piece of paper with 'Jar Jar wants tip', written over it. It was a silly thing to do, but it worked. Some of the clients would laugh when they spotted the pot and they would give me an extra tip for my good sense of humour. So I wasn't really complaining about the money.

''Well now you know,'' I said with a shrug. ''And it's not just a jar of tips, it has a second function,'' I added nonchalantly. My best friend cocked his eyebrow at me.

''Oh yeah?''

''Yup!''

''Then what would be the 'second function' of a pot?'' Desmond asked in a snort. I pursed my lips and waited a few seconds. Was it a good idea to tell him or not?

''Well… y'know that there's this tiny war going on between me and Shovel Face, right?'' I started hesitantly. My best friend scoffed.

''Who _doesn't_ know about it in the gym?'' he rolled his eyes. ''What does it has to do with your Jar Jar Wants Tip pot anyway?'' I opened my mouth, ready to finally give the full explanation, but I stopped myself from talking when, speaking of the devil, Altair just walked in the canteen. I stared blankly at the new comer for a second before returning my attention on Desmond.

''It's exactly for this,'' I said in a whisper to my friend as I grabbed the top of my tip jar and slowly spun it, letting the other side of jar exposed to everyone. On the new side of the pot, there was another piece of paper with 'Jar of Profanities' written on it. Desmond clasped his hand over his mouth and stifled a laugh that was on the verge of escaping him.

''Hi, Shovel Face,'' I said flatly. Altair gave me a nasty glare.

''Midget,'' Altair replied coldly. ''Same as usual,'' he added.

''Of course, your Majesty!'' I said with a dramatic bow before busying myself to make his stupid smoothie. He was annoying and cocky. It was frustrating me to no end – which was why I decided to annoy him the jar of swears I had on the counter – but it was somehow getting ridiculous. It was true that this whole ordeal happened because he insulted me and I responded with a punch. Maybe I did over reacted a little bit, but people who insulted me without knowing who I was was what truly pissed me off. I dropped the blasted drink he wanted on the counter, took a deep breath and dropped my hands on my hips. ''Look,'' I started very seriously, ''I'm sorry for that bitch slap, okay?'' Altair cocked an eyebrow at me. ''D'you wanna restart the whole 'let's present ourselves' but without throwing in insults at each other? And without throwing fists too…''

''Aw, isn't that cute?'' Desmond interrupted as he propped his elbows on the counter. ''Florence wants to start a new friendship.''

''Shut up!'' I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest at the same time. ''Unlike you; I'm trying to be less of an asshole!'' Desmond cried a small 'hey!' of indignation but I ignored it as I stared at Altair. ''Waddya say?''

He seemed to be thinking about it for a few seconds, then focused on the jar of swears. ''If you want to restart over, you'll have to get rid of the Jar of Profanities,'' he said smugly.

''Oh fuck no!'' I said furiously. For no reason on Earth I would remove my jar of swears! Even if it meant to end this tiny war going on between he and I.

Altair got a penny out of his pocket and, to my greatest horror, he dropped it in the Jar of Profanities. He gave me a look that said _'see what I just did there?'_ , grabbed his smoothie and he fucking walked away from the canteen. I stood silently there, gaping at the entrance of the room, right where Altair was a second ago. That guy… he didn't say a single word, but everything was said in his gestures and it was pissing me off and amusing me at the same time…

''I think someone forgot to mention that to you but… he _loves_ having the final word in an argument.'' Desmond said between two laughs.

''Desmond, for once in your life, please shut up.''

_Yay! 3__rd__ chapter done! _

_4__th__ chapter should come out a bit quicker than the third_

_Blah blah blah like and review if you liked this chapter blah blah blah_

_Y'know the drill guys_

_Welp. Have a good day!_


End file.
